02 Października 2005
TVP 1 06.00 Zwierzęta świata: Tajemniczy świat ogrodów (2/13): Dąb - serial dokumentalny, USA 06.25 W labiryncie (107): Ślub - serial obyczajowy 07.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie Łagiewnikach 07.55 Roztańczona Angelina (23) - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 08.10 Domisie - program dla dzieci 08.40 Co i jak? (4): Wulkany - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 09.10 Teleranek - program dla dzieci 09.40 Talent za talent: Z Panem Japą - program artystyczny dla młodzieży 10.05 Królestwo Maciusia- program dla dzieci 10.35 Szkoła złamanych serc (7/80) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 11.25 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 11.55 Między ziemią a niebem - magazyn katolicki (w tym o godz. 12.00 Anioł Pański) 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 WIO - Wywiad i opinie- program publicystyczny 13.40 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 14.05 Sprawa Kramerów - dramat obyczajowy 15.50 BBC w Jedynce: Jaskinia słoni - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2003 16.45 Sportowy Express 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Warto kochać (2) - serial 18.15 SEJF - Subiektywny Express - Jacka Fedorowicza - program rozrywkowy 18.25 Lokatorzy: Zakochani - serial komediowy 19.00 Wieczorynka: Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany, Niemcy 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.15 Zakochana Jedynka: Wygrane marzenia - film obyczajowy, USA 2000 22.05 Boża podszewka 2 {1/16} - serial obyczajowy, Polska 23.15 Uczta kinomana: Jay i Cichy Bob kontratakują - komedia USA 2001 01.00 Kino nocnych marków: Powrót żywych trupów 2 -horror, USA 1988 02.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05.55 Złotopolscy (216): Operacja - serial obyczajowy 06.15 Dwójka dzieciom: Prawdziwe przygody profesora Thompsona (8/26): Talizman - serial animowany, Hiszpania 06.45 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 06.50 Film dla niesłyszących: Stacyjka (2/13): Wizyta noblisty - serial komediowy, Polska 07.45 Smak Europy - reportaż 07.55 M jak miłość (348) - serial obyczajowy 08.45 Księżna Diana i chłopcy (1) - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 09.40 Selekcja - reportaż 10.05 Animals - magazyn przyrodniczy 10.35 Rodzinne oglądanie: Żyjące smoki - agenci specjalni - film dokumentalny 11.30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Smak papryki - magazyn kulinarny 12.05 Gwiazdy w południe: Sophie - młodsza siostra Sissi (1/2) - melodramat, Austria/Francja/Niemcy 2001 13.45 Konkurs Trend Vision Award 2005 - Polska 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy (702): Anioł- serial obyczajowy 15.05 Szansa na sukces: Doda i zespół Virgin - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Na dobre i na złe (226): Powrót - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - program rozrywkowy 17.30 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Nagroda literacka Nike 2005 - uroczystość galowa 20.00 Panorama - flesz 20.05 Europa da się lubić: Guten Tag - program rozrywkowy 21.05 Egzamin z życia (19/26) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.45 15. Międzynarodowy Konkurs Chopinowski - koncert inauguracyjny 23.50 Ślepy tor - dramat kryminalny, USA 2000 01.45 Cafe Kultura: Czy kultura traci zmysły? - magazyn kulturalny 02.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:30 Eurinfo 06:40 Tygodnik Trójki 07:20 Książka dla malucha 07:25 Lippy i Messy – język angielski dla dzieci 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV 08:30 Kurier 08:45 OTV 09:00 Teleplotki 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Podwodna Polska – cykl reportaży 10:10 Integracja – magazyn poradnikowy 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Telewizja Regionów – felieton 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Było, nie minęło – magazyn 12:10 Książka miesiąca – magazyn kulturalny 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Telewizja Regionów – felieton 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Telewizja Regionów – felieton 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Siatkówka: Calisia Kalisz – Centrostal Focus Park Bydgoszcz 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury 18:00 OTV 20:00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 20:30 Kurier 20:40 Studio pogoda 20:45 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 OTV 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier sportowy 23:05 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy – program publicystyczny 23:30 Od niedzieli do niedzieli – magazyn informacyjny 00:00 20 lat później – dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1993 Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (103, 104) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 07:30 Jesteśmy – program religijny 08:00 Czarodziejki – serial animowany, USA 08:30 Power Rangers (482) – serial dla młodzieży, USA 09:00 Hugo – program dla dzieci 09:30 SoundWave Backstage Pass – w kamerach MTV – program rozrywkowy 10:00 Duracell: Eksploracje – film popularnonaukowy 10:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus (204) – serial komediowy, Polska 11:30 Upiory nie zawsze dobre – komedia, USA/Australia 2001 13:20 Książę z Central Parku – dramat obyczajowy, USA 15:30 Fundacja Polsat 15:45 Wydarzenia; Prognoza pogody 16:15 Za wszelką cenę – reality show 17:15 Kabareton – program rozrywkowy 18:15 Daleko od noszy (65) – serial komediowy, Polska 18:45 Wydarzenia; Sport; Prognoza pogody 19:20 Rodzina zastępcza plus (205) – serial komediowy, Polska 20:20 Pensjonat pod Różą (74) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 21:20 Fala zbrodni (32) – serial sensacyjny, Polska 21:30 Studio LOTTO 22:25 Kuba Wojewódzki – talk-show 23:25 Granice strachu 00:25 Magazyn sportowy 02:25 Oddział rangersów – film sensacyjny, USA 2000 04:05 Aquaz Music Zone – magazyn muzyczny 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 06:00 Uwaga! – magazyn 06:20 Telesklep – reklama 08:00 Maraton uśmiechu – program rozrywkowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN – magazyn 10:30 Krokodyl Dundee – komedia, Australia 1986 12:30 Misja Martyna – program rozrywkowy 13:05 Co za tydzień – magazyn 13:35 Niania (4) – serial komediowy, Polska 14:10 Gliniarz w przedszkolu – komedia sensacyjna, USA 1990 16:25 Zielone drzwi – program publicystyczny 16:55 Magda M. (4) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 17:55 Kryminalni (4) – serial kryminalny, Polska 19:00 Fakty; Sport; Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! – kulisy sławy – magazyn 20:05 Taniec z gwiazdami – program rozrywkowy 21:50 Uwaga! – wydanie specjalne 23:20 Magazyn piłkarski: Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa 00:35 Nic straconego – powtórki programów TV 4 05:45 Ekstraliga żużlowa – magazyn żużlowy 06:10 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06:35 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 07:00 Pokemon – serial animowany, USA/Japonia 08:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata – Rajd Wielkiej Brytanii 09:00 Niedźwiadek – film przygodowy 11:00 Diagnoza morderstwo (65) – serial kryminalny, USA 12:00 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 12:30 Dekoratornia – magazyn wnętrzarski 13:00 Instynkt tropiciela – przewodnik po Polsce 13:30 Psie serce – serial obyczajowy, Polska 14:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn piłkarski 15:00 Droga do domu – komedia romantyczna 17:00 Ci wspaniali mężczyźni w swych latających maszynach – komedia, USA/Wlk. Bryt. 1965 19:50 Wielki świat – komedia, Francja/Hiszpania 2000 22:00 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 22:30 Wydarzenia 22:40 Turbulencja III – Heavy Metal – film sensacyjny, USA 2001 00:40 Chcę być piękna – program rozrywkowy 01:50 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 02:15 Komenda – magazyn policyjny 02:40 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 03:15 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 03:40 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy – program rozrywkowy 04:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06.20 Telesklep 08.20 Na osi, pr. motoryzacyjny 08.55 Ananasy z mojej klasy, pr. rozr. 10.15 Salon Gier, interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 11.20 Rio Shannon, western, USA 1993 13.20 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda, serial przygodowy 14.20 Lekarze marzeń, serial obycz. 15.20 Usterka, serial fab.-dok. 15.55 Droga do gwiazd, pr. rozr. 17.00 Mayday w stratosferze film sens., USA 1976 19.00 Tarzan na Manhattanie 20.00 Rambo, film sens., USA 1982 22.00 Kompania braci, serial wojenny, USA/Wielka Brytania 23.15 Misja Martyna Extra 23.50 Co za tydzień, mag. 00.25 Wojna umysłów film sens., USA 2001 02.20 Nocne igraszki, interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 03.30 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Bałtycki Festiwal Piosenki Karlshamn 2005; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Benefis - Hanny Bakuły; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 277; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Marco i Gina - odc. 23 (The Adwentures of Marco & Gina odc.23); serial animowany kraj prod. Włochy (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - O Kłecku, piesku i ojcu ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Książka dla Malucha; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 666* - Akcja Wieśka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 667* - Szczęśliwie porzucona; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Camerata; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod. Włochy (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Janosik - odc. 5/13* - Tańcowali zbójnicy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Jest takie miejsce - Brodnica.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 WIO - Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Biografie - Jaka była i nie była Irena Krzywicka; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:25 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Nie tylko czarny Śląsk - 13 Światowe Forum Mediów Polonijnych; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Salon kresowy - Król Jagiełło z ulicy 3 - go Maja nr 9; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Zaproszenie - "Zdążyć przed Emerykiem" cz.I; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 278; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - Pampalini i Grizzly; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Królowa Bona - odc. 12; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Nagroda Literacka NIKE 2005 - uroczystość galowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Tele PRLe - (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 XV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Chopinowski - koncert inauguracyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Bzik kulturalny 00:10 M jak miłość - odc. 278; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka - Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - Pampalini i Grizzly; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Królowa Bona - odc. 12; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - "Zdążyć przed Emerykiem" cz.I; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Janosik - odc. 5/13* - Tańcowali zbójnicy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Andaluzji ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Salon kresowy - Król Jagiełło z ulicy 3 - go Maja nr 9; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Biografie - Jaka była i nie była Irena Krzywicka; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Galeria malarstwa polskiego Nederland 1 09.10 Soesterbeeck 09.35 De wandeling 10.00 Eucharisteviering 11.00 Kerkdienst vanuit de Nederlandse Gereformeerde Kerk in Daar Haag 11.58 Wilde Ganzen 12.00 Meetingpoint 12.25 De hettlige koran 12.33 Uitzending Nederlandse Islamilitsche Omroep 13.05 Dorpendebat over het landschap 14.05 Kibboetskinderen Boris Dittrich 14.45 De Donderag Documentaire: Deacon of death 16.00 NOS-Journaal 16.10 Het vernorden: Jan Siebiellak 16.45 Wilde Ganzen 16.46 Scheeper & co 17.00 TELEAC/NOT: Knoop in je zakdoek 17.35 TELEAC/NOT: Zeven wereldwonderen van de nieuwe tijd 18.30 NCRV: Zoekt en Gij zult vinden 19.00 KRO: Spoorloos 20.00 NOS: Nos-Journaal 20.30 KRO: Netwrek 21.05 AVRO: Andermans veren 21.55 KRO: De reunie Eerste Montessori-Mulo Amsterdam 22.50 RKK: Krulspunt 23.30 KRO: Fawity towers 00.05 Netwerk Nederland 2 07.00 NOS: NOS-Tekst tv 10.00 EO: Nederland zingt en helpt 10.15 TROS: Concert by the sea 11.30 Portret van een passie: Ad Visser 12.00 NOS - Journaal 13.00 NOS - Studio Sport 17.00 NOS - Studio Sport 18.00 NOS - Journaal 18.10 Top of the Pops 19.00 TROS: Spoed 20.00 NOS - Journaal 20.30 NOS - Studio Sport 21.35 AVRO: Blik op de weg 22.10 Koefnoen 22.50 NOS: NOS - Studio Voetbal 23.40 NOS - Journaal 23.50 Leven in de middeleeuwen. Afl. 7: De crimineel 00.20 NOS: NOS - Journaal en NOS - Studio Sport. Herth Nederland 3 06.50 Karbouter Piop 06.55 Barbapapa 07.03 Samson & Gert 07.35 NOS - jeugdjournaal 07.45 Smartkidz 08.00 KRO's TIENPLUS!!! 09.00 Villa Achterweerk 11.00 Vrije geluiden 12.00 NOS-journaal 12.05 Buitenhof 13.00 Boeken&cetera 13.25 NPS: NPS Arena 13.33 NPS: Klaasiek: Perlman in Sjanghai 14.53 NPS Output: Jazz 15.55 Highlights PREMtime 16.20 Vals plat 16.48 Socutera: Nederlandse Vereniging tot Bescherning van Dieren 16.51 PP: Ultzending Polliteke Partijen: CDA 17.00 Kabouter Plop 17.05 De wereld van K3 17.30 Pingu 17.35 Sesamstraat 17.55 Villa Achterwerk 18.00 TROS: Z@ppSport 18.25 NPS: Het Klokhuts 18.45 NOS: NOS-jeugdjournaal 19.00 NPS Korti: Profs 19.15 Dunya & Desie 19.45 Cinema.el en R.A.M presenteren Nederlands Film Festival 2005 20.15 NPS: Raymann Is Iaat 21.00 VPRO: Tegenlicht: Armoedebestrijders 22.00 NOS: NOS-journaal 22.10 NOS: Woestjnruiters 23.05 VPRO: R.A.M Special Papa Weemba, keitzer in Paaprijs 00.15 Cinema.nl en R.A.M presenteren Nederlands Film Festiwal 2005 00.40 Nachtpodium 01.05 Dode Dichters Almanak CANAL+ 07:15 Detektyw Monk (16) 08:00 Teletubbies 08:25 W głębi oceanów – film dok. 09:00 Jeździec wielorybów – film obyczajowy, Nowa Zelandia/Niemcy 2002 10:45 Nat King Cole i jego świat – film dok. 12:25 Łapu capu ekstra 13:00 Szeryf z Los Angeles – film krym., USA 2000 14:30 Moi starzy 14:55 Wstrząsy IV – początek legendy – western, USA 2004 16:45 Przyjaciel gangstera – komedia kryminalna, Francja 2003 18:20 Łapu capu 18:30 Aktualności filmowe 19:00 Nie przegap 19:05 Detektyw Monk (16) 20:00 Premiera: Linia czasu – film fantast., USA 2003 22:00 Bruce Wszechmogący – komedia romantyczna, USA 2003 23:45 Underworld – thriller, USA/ Niemcy/Wlk. Bryt. 2003 01:50 To właśnie miłość – komedia romantyczna, Wlk. Bryt./USA 2003 04:05 Człowiek bez głowy HBO 06:30 Miasto nadziei – komedia romantyczna, Wlk. Bryt. 2003 08:00 Peter Gabriel – koncert we Włoszech 09:00 Pokojówka na Manhattanie – komedia, USA 2002 10:45 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Jennifer Lopez 11:10 Jadłodajnia – komediodramat, Kanada 2003 12:40 Zobacz w HBO 13:10 Manchester United – komedia, Norwegia 2003 14:35 Cinema, cinema 15:05 Mighty Wind – komedia muzyczna, USA 2003 16:35 Mila księżycowego światła – dramat, USA 2002 18:30 Zobacz w HBO 19:00 Miasto nadziei – komedia romantyczna, Wielka Brytania 2003 20:30 Podglądając Hollywood 21:00 Hidalgo – Ocean ognia – film przyg., USA 2004 23:15 Deadwood (4) 00:15 Pod presją – dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996 02:15 Syn panny młodej – komediodramat, Argentyna 04:20 Mila księżycowego światła – dramat, USA 2002 TVN 24 06:00 Raport magazyn reporterów 07:00 Wydanie drugie, poprawione magazyn kulturalny 07:30 Styl magazyn 08:00 Multikino magazyn filmowy 08:30 Zdrowie 09:10 Bez komentarza 10:10 Mały Hajtpark 10:30 Automaniak magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:10 Loża prasowa 12:15 Mały Hajtpark 12:30 e-Life magazyn 13:00 Kalejdoskop tygodnia magazyn 13:30 Bilans tygodnia magazyn ekonomiczny 14:15 Mały Hajtpark 14:30 Styl magazyn 15:30 Raport magazyn reporterów 16:05 Inny punkt widzenia magazyn 17:00 Portfel magazyn ekonomiczny 17:30 Zdrowie 18:05 Mały Hajtpark 18:10 e-Life magazyn 18:30 Multikino magazyn filmowy 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:30 Automaniak magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:00 Loża prasowa 21:30 Firma magazyn 22:05 Orange Ekstraklasa magazyn ligi polskiej (1) 22:30 Orange Ekstraklasa magazyn ligi polskiej (2) 23:05 Orange Ekstraklasa magazyn ligi polskiej (3) 23:20 Bez komentarza 23:40 Inny punkt widzenia magazyn 00:30 Loża prasowa 01:30 TVN Fakty 02:00 e-Life magazyn 02:15 Bez komentarza 02:30 Automaniak magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:00 TVN Fakty 03:30 Raport magazyn reporterów 04:00 Multikino magazyn filmowy 04:30 Styl magazyn 05:00 Loża prasowa Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 3 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2005 roku